Leah has won, without even try
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Renesmee's thoughts about her feelings for Jacob and the feelings that Jacob and Leah have for each other. Blackwater.


Author's note: Hey! This is my first Twilight fanfiction, and it's my first fanfiction that I translate to English too. I already wrote this story in my first language, Portuguese( I'm a Brazilian girl), but I wanted more people to read(if anyone is gonna read ¬¬) it, and I also wanted to practice my writing in English, so sorry for any mistakes, but I'm just a 13 years old girl. I had the idea for the fanfiction because I've read a lot of Twilight ones and wanted to write one too, then the story came to my mind, but you probably don't wanna know that. ¬¬

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, otherwise it wouldn't have been as great as it is. The books and the rights are owned by Stephenie Meyer, who has a really great imagination and an awesome creativity.

At the beginning of the fic you may not think that this is a Blackwater, but it is, you'll just have to read a little bit more beyond the beginning to notice.

Thanks for everyone that'll read, and have a good fic! ^^

**Leah has won, without even try**

Renesmee considered herself happy. Of course, she had a lot of reasons to be happy. To start, she was alive, since her mother even before she was born already loved her so much that refused to abort, even if it meant that her life was at risk. She had a family that loved her very much: Her parents, Edward and Bella, her uncles, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and to end, her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, and Charlie and Renné too, even if the last two had no idea that they were her grandparents. She was very beautiful and absurdly intelligent, beyond that she could live forever and she had amazing powers. Her life wasn't normal, but she was happy.

Oh, and there was also Jacob Black, her mother's old friend, and actually, a friend of the family. She would also be thankful for the fact that her family had moved to a place that was somewhat near Forks, where Jacob could visit her whenever he wanted to, with only one hour and half away by car from La Push to there.

But of course, nobody's life can be happy enough, or perfect, not even hers, it didn't matter how much that hurt her. Because, now, with the appearance and the maturity of a 15 years old girl, even if she was technically only with five years and half, she started having woman's feelings.

When she was still "14 years old" she felt that she wanted to be noticed by Jacob, that she didn't want to go unnoticed by him. Whenever her parents told her that Jacob was coming to visit( what was almost everyday) she would be putting make-up, brushing her hair, putting perfume, and choosing the perfect clothes for hours and more hours. She paid attention to everything he did, from just walking to smiling, every movement was recorded in her memory, everything about him was perfect( and she had a lot of work to hide this thoughts from her father, even if she thought that he already knew about them). Her heart accelerated as fast as it could whenever she saw him, her hands sweated, and she had butterflies in her stomach when he was around. At night, she dreamed about him very often, and during the day, when he didn't come it was an endless torture. Jacob was more than important to her, he was needed, for her heart, for her mental sanity, for her life. Now, that she was "15 years old", Jacob was more than a friend for her, more than a best friend, more than a brother, because she had a huge crush on him, or maybe even loved him.

And that's exactly because of this that she thinks she's generally happy, but not happy in her love life, not that she doesn't like being in love with Jacob, far way from this, she adores loving Jacob with everything that she got, but the only problem is that he doesn't seem to feel the same way about her.

Jacob likes to go to The Cullen's house and likes to spend time with her, but by what she perceives, not enough. She doesn't think she's special the way she wants to be, the way he's special to her, because he doesn't act like he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he treats her like his best friend, and that's what, even with her high- level intelligence, she can't understand.

How did she lose to Leah?

Renesmee didn't like to go to La Push because of that, because when they were at The Cullen's house they had time to be one with the other, without anyone to interrupt, but when they were at the reserve things were different, every time one of Jacob's friends would appear and disturb her time with him, but worst of all was when Leah showed up.

Nessie wasn't blind. She saw the way how Jake's eyes sparkled when Leah was around, she saw that his happiness always grew up, even though they weren't dating. She saw how much they had fun together, and the way that they talked to each other…it was the way that would make someone watching from far way think that they were together, because they seemed right together, more than she herself would seem with him, but that shouldn't be that way!

She was a half vampire, and because of that she was very beautiful, but even like that it hurt her to see that she could be standing beside Jake, with the most perfect clothes in the world, with the best hairstyle and the best make-up in the world, in a way that would make any boy break up with his girlfriend just to go running to her to say how beautiful she was, but if Leah showed up with simple clothes, without make-up and most of the time with her hair messed up, Jake would turn his head in the same moment, in any direction that she would be, like he had already done sometimes.

Leah was a female wolf. She was half vampire and half human being, and didn't have Leah's horrible smell, but if you stop to think that smell should not bother Jake. She couldn't see what made Leah so special, she did nothing to be special, but Renesmee could hear Jake's heart accelerate by seeing her or just by saying Leah's name, and Nessie wanted to cry because of that.

Leah was not as beautiful as her, neither as intelligent, she wasn't half of what she was, but Leah was what Jake wanted, even if he himself hasn't noticed that yet, and she noticed that Leah wanted Jake too, even if she herself hasn't realized it yet, because her reactions when she saw Jake were the same as his when he saw her.

What Nessie wanted the most was for Jake not to like Leah, that he preferred a million times to spend the afternoon with her than with that wolf, but sometimes it seemed that it was exactly the opposite of that, and every time that Jake couldn't visit her she would imagine why he didn't come and who he was with, and that if she asked that she would be afraid that he'd answer that it was because he was with Leah.

She knew that the shapeshifters could have a kind of connection named imprint, that was like love at first sight, and she asked herself if Jacob and Leah had imprinted on each other, because it was what it seemed, because of the way that they shot short glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, or because of the way Jacob always held and pushed Leah's hand when he wanted her to see something, or for her to walk faster, and the way she smiled at him, without forcing it, because it was already a habit.

She was extremely jealous of Leah, because she has gotten what she couldn't get and maybe she didn't even know about that, because it was Leah that Jacob wanted, because it was with her that he acted affectionately, even unaware of that, because she had not been good enough, and because Leah has won, without even try, while she has lost, even though she tried.

------------------------x------------------------

I finished the story! I hope that someone has liked it and that will write a pretty review that makes a ficwriter so happy, even if it's to say that you didn't like it, because that means that at least you've read it! And if you want, put my story on your favorites list, these kind of things illuminate my day! ^^


End file.
